The vertebrae of the human spine are arranged in a column with one vertebra on top of the next. An intervertebral disc lies between adjacent vertebrae to transmit force between the adjacent vertebrae and provide a cushion between them. The discs allow the spine to flex and twist. With age, spinal discs begin to break down, or degenerate resulting in the loss of fluid in the discs and consequently resulting in them becoming less flexible. Likewise, the disks become thinner allowing the vertebrae to move closer together. Degeneration may also result in tears or cracks in the outer layer, or annulus, of the disc. The disc may begin to bulge outwardly. In more severe cases, the inner material of the disc, or nucleus, may actually extrude out of the disc. In addition to degenerative changes in the disc, the spine may undergo changes due to trauma from automobile accidents, falls, heavy lifting, and other activities. Furthermore, in a process known as spinal stenosis, the spinal canal narrows due to excessive bone growth, thickening of tissue in the canal (such as ligament), or both. In all of these conditions, the spaces through which the spinal cord and the spinal nerve roots pass may become narrowed leading to pressure on the nerve tissue which can cause pain, numbness, weakness, or even paralysis in various parts of the body. Finally, the facet joints between adjacent vertebrae may degenerate and cause localized and/or radiating pain. All of the above conditions are collectively referred to herein as spine disease.
Conventionally, surgeons treat spine disease by attempting to restore the normal spacing between adjacent vertebrae. This may be sufficient to relieve pressure from affected nerve tissue. However, it is often necessary to also surgically remove disc material, bone, or other tissues that impinge on the nerve tissue and/or to debride the facet joints. Most often, the restoration of vertebral spacing is accomplished by inserting a rigid spacer made of bone, metal, or plastic into the disc space between the adjacent vertebrae and allowing the vertebrae to grow together, or fuse, into a single piece of bone. The vertebrae are typically stabilized during this fusion process with the use of bone plates and/or pedicle screws fastened to the adjacent vertebrae.
A plurality of bone screws may be used to secure a plate to the vertebrae. The bone screws, absent a screw retention mechanism, may back out or reverse thread. Screw retention mechanisms have been developed to inhibit the bone screws from backing out. Some of the devices include caps or plates that extend over the screw holes in the plate to inhibit upward movement of bone screws relative to the plate. Other devices include a frictional engagement between a bushing and the bone screws.
Although some devices exist for inhibiting backing out of bone screws, further advances in this area are possible.